The Wolf King
by Clay19
Summary: Harry and Lyanna are the children of Branndon and Catlyn Stark. Harry is the Lord of Winterfell, he goes beyond the wall to search. Where his vision should him. There he found some direwolf pups, where he raised them in till they were full grown. He comes back because the king and queen were coming to winterfell. He does not go to war with the Lannisters, but goes to the wall.


Catelyn and Brandon have been married for over three years, she gave birth to a set of twins a boy and a girl. She named them Harold or Harry and Lyanna after Brandon's sister who she looked like. Harry had the Stark grey eyes but they had a hint of green in them. Lyanna had the grey eyes but know green in them. Brandon Stark was on his way to Riverrun when the news of his sister's disappearance reached him and went straight to Kings Landing. Entering the Red Keep with a few companions, he roared for Rhaegar to come out and die. But the Prince wasn't there.

King Aerys had Brandon and his companions arrested, accusing them of plotting murder and charged them with treason. Aerys summoned their fathers to court, supposedly to answer the charge against their sons. When they presented themselves, Aerys decided to kill them all, fathers and sons together. Brandon and Lyanna's father, Lord Rickard Stark, demanded a trial by combat, and the king granted him the request. Lord Stark was allowed to armor himself for battle but was then suspended from the rafters over a blazing fire, Aerys choosing "fire" as his champion. He had Brandon watch as Rickard slowly roasted, the young son attached to a device which tightened a cord around his neck whenever he moved. Trying to reach for his longsword and rescue his father, Brandon strangled himself.

This was a primary impetus for Robert's Rebellion. Aerys next demanded the heads of Robert and Eddard. They were both wards of Jon Arryn, the Lord of the Eyrie having pledged to protect them. Arryn responded to Aerys by raising his banners in revolt. And then she was wed to Eddard Stark to due his duty by his brother. She got pregnant with child and named him Robert after Robert Baratheron her Lord husband's friend. When the war was over her husband came home with a child which he named Jon Snow his bastard. As the years passed she gave birth to two daughter's and two other sons.

Thirty six namedays old Eddard Stark or the quiet wolf has a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. His closely-trimmed beard is beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. Has the long solemn and guarded face that gives nothing away.

Thirty-five namedays old,she looked very beautiful with auburn hair, blue eyes and though she was wearing heavy clothes so her very womanly body could not be seen. She is Catelyn Stark, is the wife of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady of Winterfell.

Eighteen name days old Lyanna is described by all who knew her as beautiful, with the dark hair, grey eyes and long face that characterize the Starks. Ned refers to her, like her Aunt Lyanna as "wolf-blooded" - headstrong, willful, courageous and hot-tempered. They sometimes called her the She Wolf just like her Aunt. Her figure was womanly but not like her step sister, she had a fair amount of muscle. Because she like to fight and ride and do other things boys do.

Sixteen namedays old Robbert, Ron or the young wolf's appearance favors his Tully side, with a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. Grey Wind his young direwolf has smoke grey fur and yellow eyes.

Sixteen namedays old Jon Snow is said to have more Stark-like features than any of his half-brothers and sisters except Harry and Lyanna. Jon has a lean build, with dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they border on black. He is graceful and quick. Has the traditional Stark face in everything but name—long, solemn and guarded—a face that gives nothing away. Ghost his young albino direwolf gets his name because of his white fur and the fact that he never makes a sound. Has blood red eyes.

Thirteen namedays old Sansa Stark was what people called a traditionally beauty, taking after her mother's family with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair. As she had grown up, her figure has been described as tall, graceful and very womanly. Sansa was raised as a lady, and she possesses the traditional feminine graces of her milieu, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, horse riding, and other traditional feminine activities. Like many girls her age, Sansa is enthralled by songs and stories of romance and adventure, particularly those depicting handsome princes, honourable knights, chivalry, and love. Lady her young direwolf has grey fur and yellow eyes. She is the smallest of the litter.

Eleven namedays old her name was Arya Stark; her appearance was more that of a Stark than a Tully, with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. She was skinny and athletic. Even though she was generally regarded as plain, and often mistaken for a boy there were instances of her being called pretty as she grew older and her body filled out. Arya displays great resourcefulness, cunning, and an unflinching ability to accept hard necessity. She is said to have taken after her fiery aunt Lyanna in temperament as she preferred to join in with her brothers more than her mother and sister. Nymeria her young direwolf has dark golden eyes and grey fur.

Nine namedays old Brandon or Bran and also the Winged wolf favours his mother's side in appearance, having the thick auburn hair and deep blue eyes of the Tully's. Summer his young direwolf has silvery grey fur and yellow eyes.

Four namdays old Rickon is very young, he has bright eyes and favors his mother in appearance. Shaggydog his young direwolf's fur is all black and his eyes are bright green.

They were waiting for Harold who was seen coming from the wall heading to Winterfell. When he was sixteen he left for the wall to go beyond it because he had a vision. He didn't tell them that, just that he needed to go beyond to search for something. At a very young age he could do Magic, which was unlocked when a child of the forest sneaking in and unlocked it. His Greensight and Warg abilities didn't need to be unlocked because as a baby animals would find a way to be near him.

"I cant wait until Harry gets home!" said a excited Arya to her sisters. Lyanna and Sansa looked down at their sister. "And why is that?" asked an amused Lyanna. Arya blushed, "He has gone beyond the wall, just think of all the things he has seen and done." Rickeon and Bran moved forward, "Like what?" asked an also excited Rickon. "He probably has fought wildlings and white walkers." she told him grining when he got scared at the mention of white walkers. "Do you really think so?" Rickon asked getting very scared.

"I dont think so, nobody has seen a white walker in a thousand years. Right sister." Bran asked his step sister Lyanna, but he just calls her his sister. "I think he has seen Wildlings and attack them, but white walkers. I think they are still alive waiting. We don't know because we have not searched all of what is beyond the wall." she told them. Robb and Jon start laughing, "Lyanna please tell me you do not really believe that!" Robb asks her, while still chuckling.

Lyanna turns a glare at her oldest step brother, "And what if I do!" she demands him. That instantly shuts them both up, because she knows how to use a sword and can beat them with one hand. Lyanna grins at seeing them shut up so quickly. She sees that Arya would like to be like her. Eddard looks at his niece, she is just like her Aunt. Catelyn smiles lovely at her daughter, even though she hoped she would be like a real lady. She just knew that Lyanna and Arya would never be a Lady, only Sansa would.

"Lord Stark and Lady Stark, I'm proud to present Sir Harold Stark." Jory Cassel a loyal guard to Eddard Starl. And with that Harold Stark who was eighteen namedays old walked through the doors. Harry or The Wild Wolf as he was called by his family had a lean build that was the right combination of speed and power, with shoulder long raven black hair and grey eyes with an emerald green tint to them. He had the traditional Stark face long, solemn and guarded face that gave nothing away. He was rather hot-blooded, and tended to take more after a wolf then any of his family members. It was something that his step father, Lord Eddard, described as coming from his "wolf blood". Harry shared this trait with his half sister, Arya and twin sister Lyanna but it seems thicker in him. He was the son of Catelyn Stark and Brandon Stark.


End file.
